Nightmare on Grace Street
Nightmare on Grace Street Tom's new friend goes on a murderous rampage. Season: 2 Episode: 2 Total Episode Count: 45 Prod. no.: 3BQT04 Featuring: Tom Smith, Donny Also Appearing: Shubie Fishbowl-Smith, Vera Fishbowl, Taylor Fishbowl, Tyler Smith, Harold, Sandals, Dennis, Gus, Walt, Bernard Bernard, Edwin Mullins, Anna, Lisa, Carl, Caleb, Paul, Muff, Coach McFall, Frankenstein's Monster, Ho Punch, Oliver Wilkerson, Vincent Price Plot: After an introduction by Gus while he retrieves ingredients for his hairy turkey sandwiches, Donny stops by the guy's table at The Broken Stool where he annoys them with his sense of humor. Back at the house, Taylor is preparing for his first sleepover at his friend Walt's house but Tyler is disappointed as he isn't allowed to come. At school, Vera is taking a break from Medley Jones while he takes his SATs prep classes when she catches a glimpse of Edwin Mullins, a new student. Noticing his pale, dark looks and a trickle of pizza sauce dribbling from his lips, Vera gets the idea that Edwin could be a vampire. Introducing herself, Vera ignores hints from Edwin that he isn't interested in her. At the sleepover, Taylor gets frightened and calls up Tom to come get him. Tom tries to pass the task off to Shubie but she orders him out to get Taylor himself. Tom teases Taylor about being scared and picks up a hitch-hiker to scare Taylor further. But kicks the hitch-hiker out of the car when he tickles Taylor without paying attention to Tom. Later at The Stool, the guys win a jack-o-lantern contest by being the only ones Gus knows and Dennis invites everyone except Donny back to his house. At the house, Tom gets scared by being in a stange place and calls Shubie. When she picks him up, she makes him get in the back of the car where he gets frightened by Taylor and they continue to argue over who is the bigger chicken. The arguing continues into trick-or-treat where, thanks to Donny's annoying jokes, they fail to get candy from Carl's house. When the kids get on to Tom for Donny ruining their fun, Tom tells him to take a hike. The arguing over who is braver starts again with Tom and Taylor darting into traffic until Shubie grabs them and forces them to call it a night. Vera tries to attract Edwin by jumping off of a cliff into a like like she saw in the movies, but is rescued by a moonlight swimmer named Caleb. Vera gets the idea that he is a werewolf and has to think over who she wants to be with. Shubie drives Taylor and Tom to the abandoned McCafferty House and forces them to be brave by spending the night in the house together. As they try to settle in for the night, Tom and Taylor hear noises and investigate, discovering spooky surprises that Shubie and Tyler planted as traps while they watch on a web cam at home, unaware that Donny is slipping into the house with an az to extract revenge for being snubbed. When Shubie gets up for some snacks, Donny bursts in looking for Tom. When they tell him that Tom isn't there, Donny decides to start by killing Shubie and Tyler instead. Back at the McCafferty house, Tom and Taylor decide to call a truce and leave together. Pausing briefly at a driving range while stalling for time, Tom and Taylor decide to face the music together and head for home. At a Halloween party, while trying to decide if either Caleb or Edwin should become her lover, she has them go into a room to fight it out over her. Nervous about what is going on, Vera has her friend Anna look in on them and finds out that the two of them are having sex together. Back at the house, Tom and Taylor arrive to find Donny disguised as Shubie who he has tied up with Tyler. Donny attacks tom with his ax. While they struggle, Taylor sprays the fluid from Tyler's "WD-40" costume onto the floor, enable Tom to force Donny out the window to his death as he screams about hating black fish. Tom ends by noting that they were pretty brave after all. Things come to a close with a musical number as Gus hauls away Donny's body. Trivia *This is the second Halloween themed episode after "It's the Great Pancake, Tyler Smith". *This original title of the episode included the parenthetical "(That's the Name of Tom's Street)". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 3 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013